


Older Now

by arlenejp



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlenejp/pseuds/arlenejp
Summary: the men have aged. What is sex like now?





	Older Now

I'm sixty-six, and Sherlock is fifty-eight and we're still living in our flat at 221b after all these years have gone by. 

* * *

We decided long ago not to move into the country. It's much more convenient here in the heart of London.

No need to learn how to drive a car. Walking, the tube and taxis suit us fine as we age.

* * *

Mrs. Hudson our wonderful landlady passed away nine years ago. She was healthy to the end when a sudden heart attack took her.

* * *

But years before Sherlock and I bought the building and have maintained it since.

* * *

Money wise we've done well for ourselves. We've long since stopped chasing criminals or solving any kind of cases since Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade retired.

* * *

Besides which, our legs don't move as quickly and our minds have slowed down.

* * *

But both Sherlock and I have written books. 

I about our police cases, at least the ones that I am allowed to publish.

Sherlock has a very famous book on the Science of Deduction and those have become a good source of income.

* * *

We've both watched our weight but our bellies have softened, our backsides droop. Wrinkles abound.

* * *

One area that has diminished greatly is our sexual activity.

* * *

As old as I sometimes feel, every once in awhile the old cock perks up. I'd like to try to use it with my partner instead of having to use my hand for self-satisfaction.

* * *

Getting up from my chair, pushing with both hands on the arms, resting for a second before shuffling to the kitchen to make more tea, Sherlock has a brew going.

* * *

"Beat me to it, huh?"

"I'm still quicker on my feet old man," his joking warm and full of love.

Leaning against the kitchen table, careful. not to shake it with all the glassware and the microscope sitting on it, I watch him for awhile. A smile on my face.

* * *

"Sit with me for a moment, I want to tackle a slight issue"

* * *

Once seated in our chairs, which have been replaced more than once, tea by our sides on the table, I think about how to begin this without coming across as a ridiculous old man.

* * *

"Want to discuss the problem of, er-am-"

"You mean the decrease in our sexual encounters. 

"Actually it's the total none encounters I'm thinking about," an embarrassed chuckle escaping me.

"It's a natural occurrance at our age, John."

"Yes, I know that. But do you think we could, I mean, try again? I know it's been at least a year and I feel like I-"

" You don't have to explain. I understand. You've always had a greater sexual inclination than myself. Whenever you're ready and whatever you want."

"Now's as good a time as any, do you think. Oh, this is silly-"

" Not silly John. Natural. Bedroom?"

* * *

"No. Start here, " pulling his trousers down to his ankles.

* * *

Sherlock gets out of his seat, his look puzzled, seeing my member soft, flabby.

"I don't understand. What are you expecting me to do?"

"Bring it up."

Flustered.

A sigh breaking from my lips.

* * *

Kneeling down his lips land on my shaft, working hard, pulling, licking, sucking, each move alternating.

My dick goes in the same direction. Hard for a moment, then soft. It's not working and I can't let him continue without more humiliation on my part.

* * *

"Never mind, Sherlock. Let's wait until we go to bed and try again."

* * *

We retire at eight that night, disrobing, and into the bed.

Facing one another, our kisses start off slow, building faster, harder.

* * *

His hands roving over the length of my body, avoiding my genitals, my breath speeds up.

I nuzzle his neck, kissing, nipping, finding his ear, my tongue exploring every crevice.

* * *

Pushing me off he slides down to be between my legs, positioning his face near my cock.

"Lie still. I'm going to suck you again. Let me know how it goes."

"For shit's sake, if it works you'll know it."

* * *

Minutes pass, and nothing is occurring. Well, yes something is, but it doesn't last long.

* * *

Disheartened, and knowing that I'm not going to orgasm I let out a sigh.

Sherlock looks up, and in his face, I see anxiety.

" It's okay. Take care of yourself, Sherlock," I whisper.

* * *

Turning me on my stomach he crawls on top, moving his cock into my ass crack, sliding back and forth.

I assist, my knees going up slipping back and forth, creating the friction he needs.

His moans show me he's ready and he ejects his liquid onto my back.

* * *

Reaching over he finds the small flannel on the nightstand, wipes me off, and collapses next to me.

"Doctor Watson, time for sexual enhancement pills for you. It would greatly increase your libido."

"I'll get them at the clinic. I agree wholeheartedly with you. Getting older sucks. No puns Sherlock."

* * *

It's embarrassing to order the pills, but it has to be for both of us. And knowing it will be better for us, I place the order. 

The pills arrive next week and upon reading the instructions I see it's to be taken an hour before sex.

* * *

Sitting in my chair, teacup in one hand, blue pill in the other, I swallow the tablet, and text Sherlock who's with his brother this early evening.

* * *

Come home early.

_assuming you have the pills. Sex tonight. SH_

_don't be so obvious, you know Mycroft will make a comment._

_he already is. Along with his sour face_

* * *

Sherlock is home two hours later. Taking off his coat and scarf he has that smug look on him he does when he knows he's got something coming.

* * *

"This is way too contrived, Sherlock. Not used to planning sex this way."

"Yes you are. Before you went out with a woman didn't you have a condom or two in your pocket? Same idea. And, we would plan when and where many a time."

"Put that way you're right'," giving out a chuckle.

"How do you want to do this? No, wait. Go into the bedroom, strip and on the bed."

"And where will you be, or more important, what will you be doing, Sherlock?"

* * *

Not answering me, I lumber into the bedroom, undress and lie on our bed and wait. I have my hearing aid turned up louder. Love to hear his moans and whispers.

What's he up to now? We've been together so many years that surprises are hard to come by.

* * *

Sherlock steps into the bedroom wearing one of those blue silk robes he's always worn. 

Undoing the sash, the robe falls open to reveal his nakedness. The years fall off, I don't see the wrinkles, the once curly hair now gone to almost bald, the clear eyes that now need glasses. I see my Sherlock from twenty years ago.

* * *

Approaching the bed, his knee bends to climb on the bed and a grimace crosses his face.

Once on the mattress, his face comes toward mine as he crouches on all fours between my body.

Lips touch mine, tongue biting my lips, then brushing my cheeks he lets himself roll over next to me.On our sides facing each other, our erections plainly felt, we rub, kissing, touching.

I top Sherlock, as our moans deepen.

* * *

Not easy keeping myself spread on his body, my legs weaken and I roll back over onto my side next to my partner.

"Turn on your stomach Sherlock and on your knees."

He complies and I'm up on my knees behind him I massaging his ass cheeks with my fingers.

"Yes John, yes."

The tube of lube is sitting at the foot of the bed, reaching over to grab it, I flip open the cap, apply some to my fingers.

"Haven't done this in a long time. Might hurt."

"Give it a go, John. I'll let you know."

* * *

Some of the greasy stuff I use to soften his small hole, more onto his crack.

I place one finger deep, then the second.

" Damn, shit, yes."

The only time Sherlock curses is during sex. His creativity makes our encounters so lively, to hear those words emerge from his mouth.

* * *

"Continue, oh yes, more, more, shove it in. Fuck me. Shove it in my asshole."

* * *

Lubricating my cock well, I slowly try to open his hole with the tip of my shaft.

It moves in as far as the tip when my partner suddenly shifts forward. On his knees.

"Ouh, ouch, stop, stop!"

"Hurts that much?"

"Hell yes. Use your fingers only."

* * *

In goes my two fingers,twirling and poking.

"Oh,fuck," as his hand works his cock, spraying on the sheet.

* * *

Damn, forgot to put a towel down! Now we have to clean the bedding.

* * *

Lying back down on his stomach, breathing fast, I land on his back, my hardened cock pressing on his ass, rubbing, pre-come sticky, pushing up and down.

Finally, my cock ejaculates its juices on his back.

* * *

Taking a flannel I had on the nightstand I wipe him and myself up.

* * *

We both lie there, waiting for our breaths to return to normal, tired.

"Looks like we've got to limit ourselves now."

"It's not the sex now John, it's the comfort we take from our years together. Sex is not the overriding factor it was when we were young." Now it's our love that sustains us."

I give a little laugh, "but it was so so good when we were young."


End file.
